Grass trimming shears have been provided for many years which are hand or motor operated and more recently a scissors type of trimming device has been developed employing an oscillating movement for cutting the grass. A motor driven cutting bar supported on a long handle was employed as a trimmer. The shears type of trimmer, whether manually or electrically operated, has questionable cutting ability and the cutting bar supported by the motor was objectionable because of the high speed of operation.